FF YoonMin - You're My Old Story
by sunnyyyyy
Summary: FF bergenre drama komedi dengan sedikit bumbu bumbu sedap Selamat menikmati Update sebisa saya
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1. Aku merindukanmu Yoon...

"Aaaa... capeknyaa..." peluh Jimin. Hari ini ia menghadapi banyak pembeli. Wajar saja, warung kopi atau istilah kerennya cafe dikelola olehnya sendirian. Mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, mengantar pesanan, membuat pesanan, dan pekerjaan lainnya dikerjakan olehnya sendiri. Jin sang ibunda Jimin sudah pernah menyarankannya untuk mempekerjakan seorang karyawan untuk membantunya. Namun, Jimin tidak mengindahkannya. Karena ia merasa semua pekerjaan masih bisa ia kerjakan. Ditengah istirahatnya itu, tiba tiba terlintas di pikirannya mengenai mantan terindahnya sewaktu sekolah menengah. Masih terekam jelas suara gadis itu dalam memori otaknya. Wajahnya yang seputih kapas membuat Jimin kembali menangisi mantan yeoja chingunya tersebut. Tangan mungilnya meraih ponsel yang terletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Telunjuknya singkat mencari foto yeoja yang berhasil membuat Jimin tidak bisa melupakan sosok gadis itu.

"Kenapa sulit sekali untuk melupakanmu?Apa yang telah kau lakukan ? Hah! Kau harusnya bertanggungjawab! Bukannya pergi begitu saja tanpa ada kata pamit padaku!" Seru Jimin seakan akan ingin memarahin gadis itu.

"Yoongi-ya. Sebenarnya kau ada di mana? Bogosipeo." Tangisan Jimin sudah tak terbendung lagi. Tangan mungilnya menutupi matanya yang kini banjir lantaran menangis.

Ddrreeeetthh

Ponselnya bergetar. Pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal. Jimin pun segera membuka pesan yang ternyataaa...


	2. Chapter 2

Chim... Bogosipeo.

YoongiChim

Jimin seketika terkejut dan panik mengetahui Yoongi lah yang mengiriminya pesan. Tak lama kemudian, Jimin memutuskan menelpon nomor pengirim pesan tersebut.

Tut... tut... tut...

Nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif

Coba beberapa saat lagi

Haissshhh... molla. Mungkin saja namanya sama. Mana mungkin dia Yoongi. Gumam Jimin.

Dreeeddtthh... dreeeddtthh...

Kali ini ponselnya lebih lama bergetar. Tanpa melihat nama si penelpon Jimin langsung menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeoboseyo. Nuguseyo?"

"Chim... "

'Yoongi-ya' Jimin membantin. Jimin mengecek nomor yang sedang menelponnya saat ini. Benar saja! Ini Yoongi. Yoongi yang menelponku sekarang. Aku harus bagaimana ini?

"Chim... Apa kau masih di sana? Apa kabarmu? " suaranya masih selembut dulu. Tapi apa maksud dari pertanyaannya ini. Apa yang Yoongi ingin coba lakukan sekarang. Apa dia mau membuat proses move on Jimin semakin sulit?

"Chim... Kenapa kau tak menjawab? Oke baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau berbicara denganmu besok secara langsung ,boleh? Aku akan menunggumu di taman yang sering kita kunjungi. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai bekerja. Sampai nanti."

Jimin terdiam. Jimin heran kenapa Yoongi tiba tiba datang? Kenapa dia ingin menemuiku sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang ia menghubungiku? Apa yang dia lakukan selama 5 tahun tanpa memberi kabar sedikitpun padaku? Aaaaa... peduli apa aku. Untuk apa aku peduli pada yeoja yang seperti dia. Jimin bergegas untuk tidur. Berharap kejadian ini hanya ilusi atau mimpi semata.

"Fiuuuhhh... hari ini cukup melelahkan." Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.30. Jimin sebenernya sangat ingat perkataan Yoongi yang ingin bertemu. Tapi Jimin tidak ingin lagi bertemu Yoongi yang sudah menyakiti hatinya itu. Namun, dilubuk hati yang paling dalam Jimin masih ada rasa sayang yang tersisa untuk Yoongi.

Dreeethhh...pesan masuk.

Jimin-ah aku masih menunggumu. Cepatlah datang. Jebal

Jimin ingin sekali tidak peduli pada Yoongi. Tapi hatinya tak dapat menahan lagi, kerinduan yang sangat dalam padanya. Dengan secepat kilat, ia pun bergegas menuju tempat yang dulu sering kunjungi. Tempat yang penuh kenangan bersama Yoongi.

Mata Jimin dengan cepat mencari sosok yeoja yang sangat dirindunya ini. Persis seperti dulu Yoongi duduk di bangku dekat sungai. Rambut dan penampilannya masih sama seperti dulu.

Jimin pun mendekati wanita itu.

Yo... Yoon...Yoongiyaa...


	3. Chapter 3 - Oppa?

Wanita itupun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yoongi menatap lekat Jimin yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang duduk. Yoongi berdiri mendekati Jimin yang berdiri mematung dan menunduk. Ia menunduk untuk menahan air mata yang mulai tergenang di matanya.

"Jimin-ah..." Yoongi mencoba memegang tangan Jimin. Tetapi Jimin melepas genggamannya. Tangannya kini mengusap air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa mataku berair. Aah.. aku rasa aku tadi kemasukan banyak debu. Bisa kita langsung duduk saja?"

Jimin berusaha tidak melihat wajah Yoongi. Ia tak mau air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Mmm... Aku mau menjelaskan sesuatu padamu Chim. Maafkan aku selama ini tidak memberi kabar. Aku punya alasan untuk itu. Aku tinggal di asrama setelah Appa dan Eomma ku meninggal... Ponselku juga hilang saat kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu."

"Kecelakaan? Kapan kau kecelakaan ? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku? Apa kau terluka parah? Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Hah!"

Jimin terkejut dengan penjelasan Yoongi. Dia tidak tau sama sekali 5 tahun lalu Yoongi kecelakaan. Yang dia tau Yoongi pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali padanya.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan saat diperjalanan menuju rumah nenekku yang di desa. Aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Hal itu membuatku sakit, karena kecelakaan tersebut. Aku jadi kehilangan Appa dan Eommaku."

Yoongi mulai menitikan air mata. Kejadian itu pastilah sangat menyedihkan baginya. Jiminpun sampai tak enak hati menuduh Yoongi yang bukan bukan. Tangisan Yoongi semakin keras terdengar. Jimin pun membiarkan pundak perkasanya dipinjam oleh yeoja itu untuk bersandar. Jimin pun menepuk nepuk pundak Yoongi. Dengan maksud supaya Yoongi tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Oppa. Apa kau masih marah padaku? Aku benar benar tidak ada niat untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku benar benar dalam keadaan sulit. Aku juga tidak dapat menghubungi karena aku tidak punya kontakmu. Aku mendapatkan kontakmu dari Tae Hyung waktu aku bertemunya di minimarket minggu lalu."

"Hhmm... aku tidak marah lagi kok. Aku agak sedikit kesal saat kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Aku juga dalam keadaan sulit tau! Kau tau tidak betapa sulitnya aku menjalani hidup ini tanpa ada kamu! Ah sudahlah... aku tidak mau membahas masa lalu lagi. Sekarang mari kita pulang sudah malam. Kajja." Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi. Lalu menggenggam tangan putih mulusnya. Sudah lama sekali Jimin ingin melakukan ini bersama Yoongi. Yoongi pun juga sama. Ia sangat senang saat Jimin menggenggam tangannya.

"Oppa? Tapi rumahku sangat jauh. Aku naik taksi saja. Kalo berjalan kaki sampai rumahku mungkin 2 hari 2 malam." Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh. Anak perempuan tidak boleh naik taksi sendirian. Akan aku temani yah. Aku juga ingin tau rumahmu dimana."

Jimin tersenyum. Tangannya melambai memanggil taksi.

"Oppa... "


End file.
